


L'altra metà del cuore

by Naco



Category: Nodame Cantabile
Genre: Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2165406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naco/pseuds/Naco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tu non puoi saperlo, ma io ti ho sempre ammirato e seguito con fervore; c’erano attimi, in cui avrei voluto urlare per scacciare quella donna dal tuo fianco, perché stava cercando in tutti i modi di distrarti dal tuo lavoro per qualche stupidaggine. Perché io, a differenza sua, ti ho sempre capito, anche senza che tu dicessi niente [...].</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'altra metà del cuore

 

_"Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly."  
(Barbie Girl – Aqua)_

 

Se devo essere sincera, non è che lei non mi piaccia; anzi, tutto sommato mi sta pure simpatica. La tua ragazza, intendo. Perché che tu sia cotto di lei e che lei sia diventata ormai parte integrante della tua vita, è più che palese. Diciamo pure che l’hanno capito tutti; solo tu non ti rendi ancora conto dei sentimenti che provi.  
Un po’, lo ammetto, questo mi fa piacere: pensi così tanto alla musica e alla conduzione che per te non esiste altro. E io, di questo, ne sono sempre stata davvero felice.  
Mi piace osservarti mentre, analizzando la partitura, cerchi di capire come rendere al meglio la sinfonia che stai studiando; ma il momento che preferisco in assoluto è quello in cui, salito sul palco, dirigi la tua orchestra: è incredibile come, da un’accozzaglia di strumenti tra loro completamente diversi, possa uscir fuori un suono così magico e unico.  
Tu non puoi saperlo, ma io ti ho sempre ammirato e seguito con fervore; c’erano attimi, in cui avrei voluto urlare per scacciare quella donna dal tuo fianco, perché stava cercando in tutti i modi di distrarti dal tuo lavoro per qualche stupidaggine. Perché io, a differenza sua, ti ho sempre capito, anche senza che tu dicessi niente; ed è per questo che la nostra accoppiata è risultata sempre vincente.  
Ma alla fine, ce l’ha fatta comunque, lei.  
Certo, io capisco perché ti piaccia così tanto: sa suonare in modo fantastico, anche se non certo professionale come te; tuttavia il suo pianoforte genera un suono a dir poco magnifico. Cosa credi, che non mi sia accorta di come la contempli, quando è seduta al suo posto? E devo ammettere che anche io, spesso, rimango incantata ad ascoltarla.  
Quindi, parliamoci chiaro, io capisco che a te quella donna piaccia; certo, preferirei che evitasse di saltarti al collo mentre ci sono anche _io_ nelle vicinanze, magari mentre stiamo lavorando, e che la smettesse di disturbarci per chiederti di prepararle qualcosa da mangiare proprio mentre stiamo analizzando una composizione particolarmente complessa, però in fondo mi sto abituando, come te, ai suoi comportamenti folli, quindi non ci faccio neanche più caso. Anzi, forse non te ne sei neanche accorto, ma, da quando c’è lei nella tua vita, anche il tuo modo di dirigere è diverso: la tua musica, per carità, sempre splendida, adesso ha qualcosa di differente, di più magico. E’ _cantabile_ , oserei dire, ma taccio, altrimenti so che mi manderesti male.  
Il treno è ormai partito da parecchi minuti e io sorrido felice fra me e me: finalmente, per un po’, staremo di nuovo soli, come ai vecchi tempi. Non vedo l’ora che arrivi il momento in cui, di nuovo, saremo lì, sul palco, io e te: mi stringerai con forza, come se volessi farmi per sempre tua, mi renderai splendida, facendomi volteggiare, come una bambola, al suono della tua musica e, insieme, supereremo anche questa prova. E torneremo vincitori, anche questa volta, come sempre.  
Mentre sono persa nei miei pensieri, lei mi guarda in modo strano: perché? Le ho fatto qualcosa? Non può aver capito cosa sto pensando! Si avvicina, minacciosa: cosa vuole da me? Ho paura! Chiaki, perché la lasci fare? Perché non mi dai una mano e non le dici di lasciarmi in pace?  
Mi prende tra le sue mani e mi mette in testa uno strano cappellino dalla forma buffa: somiglia tanto a quegli strani personaggi che adora tanto guardare in televisione.  
“Usalo in questo modo. Ecco! Con questo vincerai sicuramente!”* dice, riferendosi a quello strano oggetto.  
Mi guardi meditabondo e un po’ schifato. Oddio, che cosa mi ha fatto? Sono orribile, vero? Mi vergogno anche solo a farmi vedere in questo stato da te.  
“Mi spieghi come faccio a condurre con questa cosa?!”  
“Andrà bene! E’ fatto di plastica, aiuterà la presa!”  
“Non riesco a toglierlo, dannazione!”  
L’hai trattata male, facendole capire che il suo regalo non ti piace, ma a me non è sfuggito quello sguardo che, di nascosto, hai lanciato al mio nuovo copricapo e noto benissimo il sorriso che, tutto sommato, ha increspato le tue labbra.  
Mi piace vederti sorridere, lo sai? Sospiro rassegnata al pensiero che è grazie a quella donna che posso vedere quella bella espressione dipinta sul tuo volto; tuttavia, in fondo non ne sono poi così gelosa: lei ha conquistato il tuo cuore, è vero, ma so che senza di me, la tua fedele bacchetta, non potrai mai essere veramente felice; è solo quando sei con me, quando insieme dirigiamo la tua orchestra, che l’altra metà del tuo cuore, quella più vera, si rivela con intensità.  
E per me, questo, è più che sufficiente.

 

* Le battute presenti sono tratte dal manga (capitolo 55, per i curiosi); la traduzione dall’inglese è mia (quindi se ho commesso errori, pestatemi pure! XD); si ringrazia comunque Fae per la consulenza linguistica. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sì, lo so. Certe storie non so neanche io da dove mi escano! XD Però, per essere una follia nata un sabato sera come tanti, mentre mi stavo lavando i capelli, mi piace. Naturalmente, il pensiero iniziale era tutt’altro, ma lasciamo perdere! XD Tutto questo è nato, stranamente, rispetto ai miei standard, dal prompt di Temporal-mente che trovate in alto, subito dopo il titolo. Per chi non lo sapesse “dress up” vuol dire anche abbellire, oltre che vestire.  
> E come sempre, un grazie enorme va a Solarial, che si subisce i miei deliri in ateprima! XD


End file.
